comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-04-08 - That's my Girl, Girl Employee
Amelia does like to get an early start on things, given her arrival at Stark Enterprises before most of the team may just prove that. Waiting until the secretary tells her whether or not Stark is present, the briefcase with all the hard copies of her work is carried with her into the office. Without waiting a beat, she looks first and talks second. Stark is in his office, music actually playing over his computer. He is currently moving through some sort of practice moves, a kata of some sort in front of his desk where the chairs have been moved away from. He is not brillant at it, but he is proficient. When you step inside, he quickly switches from a mental conversation to a verbal one, throwing his wireless desk phone on speaker: "Of course. The shipment is not only on its way, but there is a little bonus included as well. I hope you like it. Let me know if there are any further problems." The response is clear, "Yes Mr. Stark. We look forward to the items." And the call disconnects. Stark pauses in his work and grins over at you, "How are you doing Amelia?" His jacket is also off and over the back of his chair behind his desk, his shirt half unbuttoned to reveal...hey, there is no scar on his chest! How strange. Strange but worthy of nothing but a curious tilt of her head for now, Amelia regards Tony with a rueful press of her lips while stepping more into the office with an mock-absent shrug. "Not terrible. I suppose that it could be worse. Like, weighing out certain promotions," she remarks dryly, though she doesn't appear too put out by the prospect. "Might I ask -why-, when I've spend months in the rainforest avoiding being food for various creatures and insects?" "Because, I couldn't offer it to you when you weren't around?" Stark grins at that, and then shakes his head, "Why not? You have proven yourself loyal to the company, and resisted some of Stane's insane projects," the way he says Stane is not pleasent. "You have conducted yourself in a good matter, and have operated on a good moral compass in your work here." He doesn't know about your past with the Brotherhood though. Stark moves to button up his shirt, likely to be respectful before he moves in his socked feet to behind his desk, checking something on his computer screen. "I want to bring the world forward for the future," he then looks up at you intensely. "I want there to be a better, more peaceful tomorrow. Each person has to do their share, and I think you have something important to offer Amelia." "As long as we don't start vaulting the inherent goodness of every person, Mister Stark," Amelia remarks, stepping forward with the satchel carried beside and then behind her as she glances towards the fairly clean desk. "I'm more of a realist. Good and bad do exist, but I believe it comes down to the reasoning. That, and I /have/ been trained in the medical profession." Do no harm to living things and all. "But to hear that coming from you, I think, is a -marked- improvement from when we first met." Stark has the grace to appear somewhat embarassed. "Well, I was an ass." A pause, then, "I /am/ an ass," he self-corrects himself. "However, I also understand my nature a little better and have more self-control." He works hard at it, so he doesn't go back drinking, go back down that dark path. "You have a valid point though. Each person has bad and good inside them, and it is a matter of opportunity and choice that permits us to be what we are. At one moment we may make a good choice, and at another we may make a bad choice, that is what makes us all human," he states philosophically. "You have made a number of good decisions, at least when portraying to the company. You have also done good work here. That is why I offered you the promotion and want you to take it," Stark says. "You aren't perfect, no one is. But I respect you and your work. I want you to seriously consider the promotion, and what it could mean for you, for the company, and for the world." "You might find that I'm terribly dull." In a completely unassuming manner, no less. Reaching into the briefcase, Amelia offers a pristine envelope with a twitch beginning at the corner of her lips. "I'm considering the promotion. I just wanted to make sure you were certain about me taking on the position," she remarks before lowering her hand, provided that the envelope is taken. "I'll let you read this. Once, I'm headed to the labs." Stark accepts the envelope with some confusion, but nods. "Sure," he says. He knows you have your reasons, but he doesn't understand just yet. "Is there something I should do after reading this, or wait for you to schedule a follow-up?" Stark really isn't pushing you. He obviously wants you to take the promotion, but he is also working hard to show you respect and consideration. He has come a long way from when you first met him. All as Amelia had expected, really. Nodding her head once, she considers the question with a press of her lips not quite certain either way. "I'll let you read it and then decide from there," comes the reply as she doesn't give any indication as to which way she's leaning. "I'm sure we'll be talking about this later." Stark nods and moves to sit down behind his desk, still without his shoes on which is noticable when he props his heels on his desk as he leans back into his seat. He eyes the envelope curiously. You caught his attention and interest and you can tell it is difficult for him not to rip it open and read it right now. "Very well. I'll speak with you later then Amelia. Have a good day at work," and he smiles a bit. It is a new book for Tony Stark. He is at work early in the morning and is even sober for it! And with Amelia's help, it will be a new dawn for Stark Enterprises as well. Just As Amelia steps out of the office, Stark is suddenly opening the envelope. Inside, is a piece of paper with neat, legible script: I'll accept. Stark just grins. That's his girl, well, girl employee. "Always knew I liked you Amelia," he says to himself.